


searchlights (we can see in the dark)

by CheerUpLovely



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerUpLovely/pseuds/CheerUpLovely
Summary: After her impromptu wedding to Oliver, Felicity comes clean about a phone call she makes before the reception.





	searchlights (we can see in the dark)

_ “Dad...hey, it’s me. Obviously, who else would be calling you dad? Anyway, I...yes, this is secure. Yes. Yes. I just wanted to tell you. I got married. Yeah, Oliver. So happy. Mom’s organizing a reception this weekend, and I was just calling to...invite you.” _

“I called my dad today.”

Oliver stopped when he heard Felicity’s quiet announcement. 

They were alone in the apartment at the moment, and they weren’t used to the silence. Yes, it was peaceful. Yes, it was a lovely recovery from an intense weekend. But truthfully, they had gotten far too used to being a family of three. William’s addition to their relationship was a change they were still adjusting to, but having William spending a few hours out of the house had made it strikingly clear how far they had come in the last few months together.

So yes, it was peaceful. But someone was missing.

With all the change in William’s life, they had finally convinced him to join a school club that would help him find an outlet, meaning that they currently had Tuesday nights to themselves while he spent a few hours at boxing lessons. He’d insisted at first that if it were just about self-defense then Oliver could teach him, but Oliver was still fiercely determined that his son - their son - wouldn’t be following in his footsteps as a vigilante.

He was their son now. Now, more than ever. Felicity had loved him as her own from the moment he had become a part of her life as well and Oliver had - if it were even possible - loved her all the more for it. William may have lost his mother, but he certainly wasn’t lacking the influence of a strong, loving woman in his life. She cared about him in a way that really cemented them together as a family. 

William had gained a family in more than just Felicity though; but also the extended family that came with it. He’d recently gotten to spend more time with Thea but as far as Queen family went, that was it now. Moira and Robert would have loved him, but neither of his parents was here to enjoy being grandparents. Donna Smoak, however, was embracing step-grandparenthood with nothing less than pure glee. She couldn’t wait to visit and meet him properly, already insisting that he was her grandson.

But Felicity’s announcement reminded him that there was one more person in her family that he hadn’t accounted for.

Her father.

She’d called her father.

“About the reception?” Oliver asked as he continued to focus his efforts on slicing the carrots for their dinner.

“Yeah,” she murmured, swinging her legs where she sat perched at the breakfast bar. She often sat there to watch him cook with a glass of wine. Tonight was no different, and she tapped her short nail against the glass. “I know mom was hesitant, but...I’d like him to be there. Is that ok?”

“Felicity,” he stopped, leaning across the counter from the other side and placing a hand over hers. “He’s your father, you don’t need to ask me that. If you want him there, that’s all that matters.”

“But does it bother you?” she asked nervously, chewing on her lower lip. “Knowing who he is and what he’s done?”

“No,” he answered honestly. “Because he’s your father, and I know what it means to you to have him back in your life.”

They’d been trying. He knew that. She kept it quiet, but even though he’d had to disappear into hiding again after the Havenrock incident, he’d made an effort to keep in touch with his daughter through unmonitored channels. She didn’t like to make a big deal out of it in case things went back to the way they were, but knowing that he didn’t ruthlessly abandon her had made it easy for Felicity to show him a little more of her life.

“He said he’d come,” she said with a small, hopeful smile. 

“Good,” he nodded, tapping her hand once more to ensure his acceptance before he went back to his food preparation.

“He asked if we were doing the ceremony again but I told him we weren’t,” she explained. “I think maybe I’d take Mom up on her suggestion of us walking in together though. I think both of them have dreams of walking me down the aisle, and this is as close as they’ll get.”

“I don’t think they’re the only ones who had that dream,” Oliver murmured as his eyes cast up to hers with a knowing smile. Their wedding may have been unconventional, but there were still parts of tradition that they were hoping to add to their reception. Having his wife walk towards him was one of them.

She matched his smile, lifting her wine glass but allowing it to hover in front of her lips. “The first time we did this, I thought a lot about it.”

“Your dad?”

She hummed. “Part of me was sad that I was getting married and he’d never know. He’d never be there for that.”

“Everything’s fallen into place this time,” he mused. 

“It has,” she smiled. “Our family’s a lot bigger now.”

He couldn’t fight the smile when she said ‘our’ family. Any reminder that they were a family, in every sense of the world, that they were  _ parents _ even, sent his stomach spiraling in the best way possible. “Maybe it’ll keep getting bigger,” he hinted lightly.

Felicity laughed. “Hhmm, not yet.”

Not  _ yet _ .

“No?” he asked, almost teasingly.

“Yes, but not yet,” she corrected. “I want that for us, I really do. I never thought I’d want that for myself, but kids, with you...I want that.”

Hearing that she wanted it was more than enough for him right now. Despite the years between them and their journey, Oliver didn’t want to rush. Now that they were married, now that they had William in their lives, he knew he was going to live out the rest of his days with the woman he loved, this remarkable woman who had married him out of every person the world had to offer. 

Because he wanted everything with her. She didn’t just make him want that family life, she made him know that deep in his heart, he deserved it. He was a good father. Some days with William made him doubt that, but he was trying his hardest and there were circumstances outside of their control that gave them more challenges, but they were doing their best to work together to allow that to make them stronger. 

“I want that too.”

He wanted children with Felicity, though. She loved William, they both did. He was their son. But he did regret missing out on those younger years and he couldn’t wait to do that with Felicity. He wanted to have his baby hold his finger, pace the halls at night and hear his child say ‘dada’ for the first time. He wanted to braid hair, read bedtime stories and send them off to their first day of school. He wanted it all. Several times over.

“But we also have William,” she reminded him. “We already have a family and I want us to have some time to enjoy that first. I love you, and I love him, and I want to get back to work and we would need to find a bigger place to live first, and…”

“We have a lot to enjoy in the now,” Oliver agreed, adding his sliced ingredients to the pan and reaching to refill their wine glasses. William was getting a ride home from a friend’s parent so he didn’t need to worry about driving that night. 

“We do,” Felicity nodded. “I’m not even thirty yet, we have so much time.”

So much time. So much time for the rest of their lives together. 

“And when that does happen for us, our kids will have such a big family to love them,” Oliver pointed out. “Grandparents, aunts and uncles, a brother…”

“Thea would love having a baby to shop for.”

“She would,” Oliver half laughed. “She’s been waiting for us to have a baby for years. Specifically, a girl.”

“I don’t know,” Felicity mused. “I love my Queen boys, I wouldn’t mind a few more of those.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his drink. “How many is a few?” he asked, overcome with images of twin boys cuddled up either side of his wife and rethinking his entire pitch for a multitude of little girls. 

“Calm down,” she smirked. “I reserve the right to change my mind after one.”

But she didn’t.

She knew as soon as she held their first, that one would never be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please consider leaving a review, it would mean so much!
> 
> Tumblr post: https://cheeruplovely.tumblr.com/post/187277252996/olicity-fic-searchlights-we-can-see-in-the-dark
> 
> you can follow me on:  
tumblr: cheeruplovely  
twitter: ghostfoxlovely


End file.
